The Present
by Gray Svend
Summary: Uncle Jack gives Atticus a present before Christmas... and it's fun to unwrap! Mature Slashhh. Don't like it, don't come here. I suck at summaries... Please read and review! Tell me if it needs more please and thank you!


_Hey there, this is redskii. I have been working on this for a while now, and am pretty proud of it. It's probably my longest single chapter story right now and ends pretty abruptly. Gosh I couldn't think of a good way to end it at alllll. Haha, well I do hope that you all like it! Oh, and for you people who don't read the summary, this is __**SLASH**__! If you don't like it, don't complain here and no 'oh mah gaawddd that's so sick u shuld be kiled ded!' Yeah, things like that make me annoyed and angry. And you don't want to see me when I'm angry. -evil eyes- _

_So I hope you all enjoy _The Present

The Present

Jem was well into his ninth year of school with me tagging along at fifth when Uncle Jack came to live with us, or rather a few miles away from us. He declared the day that we met him at the train station that it was because he was too far away from home, indeed, we agreed; Nashville was farther than I'd ever been. It seemed like he stayed more at our house than at the Landing over the next few weeks around Christmas, though. Atticus drove Jem and me to the station about three weeks before the winter season to pick up our uncle. Jack hopped down from the train, grinning ear to ear. As was custom, I snickered softly at the two grown men kissing each other on the cheek, but hid behind one of Jem's old football magazines to try and conceal my emotion. My older brother's body didn't flinch like it used to at the odd gesture, he just buried his lightly acne-ridden face in a newer edition of the periodical, barely acknowledging the appearance of our Uncle.

Uncle Jack tried lifting me up, acting out with precise movements the failing of his 'old' arms as he let out an, "Oof!" I smiled as he said, "Good gracious, Jean Louise, you're growin' more than my window boxes!" He moved to Jem who still had his face stuffed in that magazine of his. Atticus tapped Jem on the shoulder and Jem seemed to wake up from a trance: he jerked and folded his finger in the pages to keep his place. Uncle Jack twisted his face into a soft grin and shook his nephew's hand. I giggled as Jem blushed. I suspected that if he didn't have Atticus at his side, he would have never even known that we were at a train station, or that his Uncle was standing right in front of him, or even that Christmas was just right around the corner.

Speaking of Christmas, Uncle Jack pulled down two different sized wrapped, boxes from the cargo, reluctantly giving the bigger one to Atticus who opened the trunk of the car and helped with putting what Jack had brought into the small compartment. There were only two cases that our Uncle had described as household objects, leaving only one for clothes and personal objects. He was apparently counting on what furniture was left at the Landing for any seating and sleeping.

As we left the station, Atticus informed us that we would need to help Uncle Jack in the Landing later in the day. Seeing as it was still early, Jem and I silently cheered, happy to get the most out of the winter break as much as we would love to explore around the long-since forgotten Radley home.

I always remembered the Landing as a place for discovery. Last summer, Dill and I had found an old horseshoe field and rusty shoes. We played the game until Jem came and told us that rust was bad for us. We reached the old house and put the boxes and the packages on the wraparound porch. Uncle Jack opened the door and ushered Atticus inside, himself following with one of the heavier packages. Jem and I waited in the car and we talked about the weather and, now that I was older, the government.

Atticus came out after what seemed like hours, but was really only thirty minutes. He sort of had a blush on his face and moved in an unsure manner. He scrambled into the car and fumbled with the keys before putting the right one in the ignition.

"Atticus, what's wrong?" I asked. Out of the corner of my eye, Jem gave me a mean scowl, the one that told me that I had delved too deeply into our father's life.

After a long pause, Atticus sighed and slumped over. "There are some things that you are too young to understand, Scout."

Again, just as I had after the trial of Tom Robinson, I felt left out and uneducated. Jem obviously knew why Atticus was acting so weird and he didn't seem very eager to tell me what was up.

I guess I was too young to understand most things.

---

Christmas eve came and that also meant Aunt Alexandra and Cousin Francis. They brought the usual things, one present for each of us, and this time a fruitcake. Eew. I can't tell you how much her fruitcakes disgust me. I begged Calpurnia to make a new one and just toss out Auntie's, but Cal just shook her head and went on making the roast for dinner.

Uncle Jack arrived late bearing the packages that Jem and I had seen before and then two more, one for Auntie and one for Francis. Oddly, he had nothing for Atticus. He normally brought something thoughtful to his older brother every year, but I guess the doctoring business wasn't holding out too well. Atticus would understand.

Mass would be held that night instead of the morning due to the begging of some individuals. I was forced to wear that pink dress, although it suited my form beautifully now that I had grown in some areas.

Atticus and Uncle Jack opted to stay at the house because they had "more presents to wrap." Ha. Yeah right. Even my inexperienced mind could tell that they wouldn't be wrapping presents, though I had no idea what they would be doing otherwise. I mentally laughed at the uncomfortable grin that graced my father's face. My eyes wandered to Uncle Jacks face, confident and sly, but still holding that handsome air that always surrounded him.

As we walked to the church, I had an uneasy suspicion that something not thought moral by God was unfolding behind us.

How ironic.

---

"I wanted to give you your present early, Atticus." I said pushing my face up to my brothers after the rest of the family had left. The room was quiet a few moments after my statement.

Atticus took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, turning to look at my expectant face. He pushed up his glasses and smirked. "You know, I actually got you a real present, the kind you unwrap." 

"Oh, come on. You can unwrap your present." I grinned and took off his glasses and setting them on the coffee table, looking deviously into his eyes.

"That's not funny, Jack." He said sternly, blushing again and reaching for his glasses. I chuckled and bent over his body, straddling him with my arms. He grumbled and lay on his back, resting his arms on his chest.

"You know you like this. I know you desire me more than you wish to admit." I laughed at his uneasiness and pressed my lips against his. His eyes fluttered and he relaxed, moving his lips with mine.

The last thing I expected was for him to flip me over and stare down at me with hungry eyes. I had to admit that he looked so irresistible when he gave me that look that night. All of our other romps consisted of me kissing him and he would just let me do whatever. This had to be the first time he had taken control.

Atticus looked at me for a while then moved up to sit on my groin. He weighed about the same as me, so the weight wasn't too bad. With precise movements, he unbuttoned my jacket and shirt, leaving the black tie to hang around my neck. I helped him remove the garments, throwing them off to the side.

Deeming the living room inappropriate place to commence unwrapping his present, Atticus took my hand and I followed with longing. He brought me into his room and closed the door, locking it and shut the curtains, enclosing us in darkness. He pushed me down on the bed and attacked my mouth with loving kisses. I must say, that man, however restrained with proper ways, could be just as aggressive as me.

He reached down and felt my growing arousal, almost sending me over the edge, and making my breath skip at least twice. I groaned, bucking my hips involuntarily. Atticus unlocked our lips and undid my pants, slipping them down to my ankles and then all the way off, removing my shoes as well. He sat back, staring at me and breathing heavily, loving eyes taking in my naked body.

"It's just what I wanted, Jack. Thank you." Atticus bent over me, taking the end of my tie in his mouth and tugging lightly. He pulled it with his hands, moving me to sit up a little. I supported my body with my arms behind me as he kissed me again, pulling me closer. I could do nothing in protest, for he let go of my tie and turned his attention to my arousal. He blew warm air on it, forcing me to flop back onto the bed, gripping the sheets. I groaned as his mouth enclosed on the tip, his tongue lapping at it in long, gentile strokes. He put his hands around my length and squeezed a little, then began to move it up and down in rhythm with each wring. Two incredibly short minutes passed and I couldn't hold it any longer; I cried out my brother's name and relaxed, breathing fast. Atticus cleaned my length and curled up next to me, wrapping an arm around my chest and pulling me close.

I submitted to his warmth and pulled a spare blanket around my body. When I heard Atticus snoring quietly I, too, fell asleep, but not before saying, "Merry Christmas, Atticus" to my dear brother and lover.

---

Aunt Alexandra, Cousin Francis, Jem and I arrived back late to the house. Cal had gone home to spend the rest of the holiday with her family. There was something wrong with the scene before me as I entered the living room. The problem was quickly found, as I spied Atticus's glasses lying on the table. I picked them up and began to run to his bedroom, but Auntie stopped me, a frantic tone in her voice.

"Jean Louise, you just leave your father alone, he's probably tired from... from wrapping presents." She trailed off and gave a little huff. "I advise all three of you to go to bed now, Santa only comes when you're asleep."

I groaned, putting the glasses back on the table and heading to my room. I got dressed and brushed my teeth and said goodnight to Jem and Francis, then Auntie came in to say goodnight. I contemplated in the darkness of my room what Atticus and Uncle Jack would do by themselves if it wasn't wrapping presents. Some pretty disturbing images flashed through my mind as I drifted to sleep. Luckily, no nightmares came to me that night. I slept calmly, thinking of what the box Uncle Jack brought me could possibly hold.

---

Morning rose with frost dusting the ground. I opened the door and wandered into the living room where Auntie, Uncle Jack and Atticus were sitting on the couch. My father had on his glasses making the living room seem more normal. I sat down on the couch beside Atticus who put an arm around me.

"Merry Christmas, Scout." He said, looking down at me with compassion. I laughed and moved closer, noticing to my surprise that the tree had more presents under it. Ok, so they did do some wrapping, or was it Auntie? I put the thought away and greeted my brother and cousin as they entered the room, each with tired faces. They grunted and sat on the other couch near the table.

Uncle Jack leaned a little on Atticus and smirked. I heard a little bit of what he said, which was "So who taught you to wrap like that?" and then something inaudible. Jack snickered and dodged a play punch from Atticus who was grinning ever so slightly. They both caught a deadly glance from Auntie and stopped their fight.

Adults can be so confusing. But then again, life is confusing. When I was five years older, Jem told me what Atticus and Jack had done that Christmas Eve when we were at church. I wasn't surprised; I had conjured up a scenario like that when I was contemplating what they were doing.

I was finally old enough to understand love, but didn't get a single word of it. The concept scared me, what Atticus and Uncle Jack had done, but I suppose it is each to his own.

Apparently, Jack kissed our father full on the lips whenever he saw his older brother, but Jem and I paid no attention any more. We were both sucked into our own worlds, I with fashion (scary, I know) and Jem with football (like always). He was the quarterback for the highschool team and I was in fashion club, the president to be exact. We would always love our father and Uncle, no matter what, and what they did alone did not break us from our love.

Even if it was as confusing as hell.


End file.
